Maine
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | region = New England | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Collins family | appearances = Dark Shadows | poi = Bangor; Barrettstown; Collinsport; Harrow's Point; Portland; Rockport; St. Eustace Island | 1st = }} Maine is a state in the continental United States and is the most northern state in the New England region. Points of interest ; Bangor: Bangor is an American city located in the U.S. state of Maine. It is the county seat of Penobscot County and is located in the South Central region of the state. It was one of the last settled regions of New England during the Colonial era and became an incorporated city in 1834. In horror fiction, Bangor features prominently in the works of famed author Stephen King, most notably in his 1986 novel, It. King was also known to reside in the city. Bangor is often analogous to the fictional King-created town of Derry. Bangor has also been referenced in other novels such as Pet Sematary and the Graveyard Shift anthology. As many of King's works have been adapted into film and television projects, Bangor invariably comes into play in several of them in varying contexts. This includes The Langoliers and Firestarter. The 1960s ABC television Dark Shadows has made several references to Bangor over its five-year run, but was seldom shown on the series. It is said to be located fifty miles away from the fictional town of Collinsport, which is the primary setting for the series. One of the key characters on the show, Roger Collins, would often take business trips to Bangor (this was a convenient way to write the character off the show for a few episodes during cast rotations). One notable location, the Bangor Pine Hotel, was seen in episode 24 in 1966. Dark Shadows: 24 The point-of-view character, Victoria Winters revealed that as a child she would received anonymous checks to her at the foundling home where she lived postmarked from Bangor. Dark Shadows: 1 ; Barrettstown: Barrettstown is a small community in Northern Maine that was founded some time in the early 1600s. An English clergyman named Redmond Swann immigrated to the new world with several colonists and helped to establish the town. Swann, a mysterious man blessed with eternal life, decided that the town would prosper more under a strictly enforced pledge of isolationism. Because of this, families were encouraged to inter-marry and future generations were spawned as the products of inbreeding. Because of the hereditary rules of genetic drift, each successive generation born in the village of Barrettstown harbored great physical deformity. One out of every four children were born an abomination. Swann did not see these products of inbreeding as monsters, but rather, he saw them as God’s chosen children. Through the ages, the healthy population of Barrettstown began to dwindle as more and more deformed children were born. ; Black Lake: Black Lake is a small community in the wetlands region of Maine. In 1999, it became the sight of a series of gruesome animal attacks perpetuated by a thirty-foot long crocodile. Fish and Wildlife officer Jack Wells, Sheriff Hank Keough, paleontologist Kelly Scott and biologist Hector Cyr collaborated together to hunt down and capture the animal. Lake Placid (1999) ; Castle Rock: Castle Rock is a fictional town located in the U.S. state of Maine. It features prominently in the works of famed author Stephen King and has been used as the provincial setting of many of King's novels, novellas and short stories as well as the film and television adaptations thereof. Some of King's more well known works that take place in Castle Rock include The Dead Zone, Cujo, The Dark Half and Needful Things. ; Collinsport: Collinsport was a (fictional) coastal fishing village located in Maine. Collinsport was 50 miles from Bangor, and near the town of Logansport. Notable locales within Collinsport include the Blue Whale, St. Eustasce Island, Widows' Hill and Collinwood. Collinsport has been featured in the films House of Dark Shadows and Night of Dark Shadows. ; Collinwood: Collinwood is the ancestral estate of the Collins family. It is located atop Widows' Hill in the coastal city of Collinsport. In 1970, the head of the family was Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Following her death, the estate was inherited by a distant cousin named Quentin Collins and his wife, Tracy. Collinwood has been featured in the films House of Dark Shadows and Night of Dark Shadows. ; Harrow's Point: Harrow's Point is a small island off the coast of Maine. Located on the island is a lighthouse, an adjacent cabin and a small cemetery. In the early 1900s, the lighthouse keeper became the victim of vampirism. A priest named Bishop McFarland learned about the vampire's existence and drove a stake into the creature's heart. He left the skeletal remains inside a locked room in his cabin. A short time later, a man named Frank Neal accepted the vacated position of lighthouse keeper. He moved his family to Harrow's Point despite the protestations of his wife Laurie. Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #4; "Angelica" ; Portland: Portland, Maine is the birth place of horror novelist Stephen King. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in * Dark Shadows (1966) * Dark Shadows (1991) Books that take place in * Carrie * Cujo * Cycle of the Werewolf Comics that take place in * Dark Shadows Vol 1 * Dark Shadows Vol 2 * Dark Shadows Vol 3 * Dark Shadows Vol 4 * Dark Shadows Vol 5 * Dark Shadows: Year One Vol 1 * Dark Shadows - Vampirella Vol 1 People Characters from People who were born in * Charles Bradstreet * JoAnn Willette People who died in * Gunnar Hansen * Michael Currie Notes * Texas Chainsaw Massacre star Gunnar Hansen passed away of pancreatic cancer in his home in Maine on November 8th, 2015. He was 68-years old. BBC.com; November 8th, 2015; "Gunnar Hansen, Texas Chainsaw Massacre villain, dies aged 68. External Links * Maine at Wikipedia * Maine at the Holosuite * Maine at the TV Database * Maine at the Marvel Horror Wiki References ---- Category:Maine